Toy Story 2
by Robert The Adventurer
Summary: When Robert gets kidnapped by an evil business man named Lex Luthor, he ends up meeting a group of unfamiliar faces who seem to know who he is, who he really is. Now its up to Obi Wan Kenobi and the gang to find Robert and bring him home but will he want to.
1. Cast

TOY STORY II

When Robert gets kidnapped by an evil business man named Lex Luthor, he ends up meeting a group of unfamiliar faces who seem to know who he is, who he really is. Now its up to Obi Wan Kenobi and the gang to find Robert and bring him home but will he want to.

Jessie - Layla (Based on a friend of mine)

Bullseye - Maximus (Tangled)

Extra for Bullseye - Scooby Doo (Same Movie)

Stinky Pete - Carl Denham (King Kong)

Al - Lex Luthor (Superman)

Mrs Potatohead - Harley Quinn (Batman)

Zurg - Darth Vader (Star Wars)

Weezy - Mumble (Happy Feet)


	2. Video Game

_**CHAPTER I**_

_**VIDEO GAME**_

Galaxy: Vjun System"

Somewhere in space, a long time ago,

_**Alexander's**_

_**TOY STORY 2**_

It seems things are quiet. Too quiet. Just then something came rocketing through. It was a Jedi Starfighter and inside is Obi Wan Kenobi himself as he arrives at the planet Vjun, hideout of his former apprentice now known as Darth Vader. As his ship enters the planet he then talks to his astromech droid.

Obi Wan - R4 pinpoint the location of the temple.

The droid began to scan the area until a bunch of laser blasts started to go off around them. The Jedi hero did his best to avoid them but it was as if there was no end to it.

Obi Wan - Blast! this is why I hate flying.

Then a blast managed to hit the side of one of the engines causing the ship to lose power. When he realized that there was no way out he opened up the cockpit and bailed out. He then landed and watched as his fighter continued to fall from the sky until it hit the ground with a big bang. He was a little saddened that his trusted astromech was destroyed but continued to move on to find the temple of Vader himself. It didn't take long however as we see the Jedi hero finally arrive at the temple of the dark lord then he took out a pair of binoculars and checked to see if there was any kind of way in. At some point he spotted a vent and said.

Obi Wan - Perfect.

He put the binoculars away and began to sneak towards the temple, while having a little bit of difficulty avoiding any stormtrooper patrols he managed to reach the vent and entered. But little did he know that he was being watched by an old enemy and that enemy was none other than Vader himself as he watched his former master crawl through the vent and eventually walking down a dark path.

Darth Vader - Yes, come to me Obi Wan and face your fate.

As Obi Wan continued down the path he eventually came across what he had come here for. It was the plans of the Death Star itself and he intended to get it to help the Rebellion destroy it. He saw what looked like a path of platforms and began to hop on them and each time he did they'd glow and would play a certain tune until he landed on the last one which unfortunately caused him to fall.

Obi Wan - Blast to fall for a trick like that.

But he took off his cloak revealing a jet pack and then turned it on which made him stop in mid air. Then he began to fly up while saying his quote.

Obi Wan - To Serve And Protect.

When he reached the top he took off his jet pack and put his cloak back on then approached the plans that was levitating in the middle of a machine. But when he tried to reach for it his hand went through it only for him to realize that it was a hologram but if it was a hologram then that could only mean.

Obi Wan - A trap.

Just then he heard what sounded like an elevator and turned around only to see the dark lord himself with his red light saber in hand.

Darth Vader - I've been waiting for you Obi Wan, we meet again at last.

Obi Wan then ignited his light saber then approached his adversary.

Darth Vader - The circle is now complete when I left you I was but the learner now I am the master.

Obi Wan - Only the master of evil Darth.

They then began to fight as their sabers clashed against each other.

Darth Vader - You're powers are weak old man.

Obi Wan Kenobi - You can't win Darth, if you strike me down I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine.

Obi Wan then jumped over Vader then landed but Vader swung his saber and cut him down which resulted Obi Wan to vanish leaving only his cloak.

Inside Cody's room, the words "Game Over" appear on the screen of the TV. The beginning was just the Star Wars video game.

Hiccup - No! No!" No, I don't believe it!"

He was playing the videogame, and he lost to the evil Sith Lord.

Obi Wan - Blast, you almost had him there my friend.

Obi Wan, the toy version, said with a frown. He was watching the toy dragon play the videogame, and he gave out advice.

Hiccup - I'm never gonna beat Vader!"

He cried, stamping his foot on the floor.

Obi Wan - Sure you will, Hiccup in fact you're a better Kenobi than I am.

Hiccup - But that's not the point, I can't press the swing button and jump at the same time."

Just then they heard someone throwing stuff in the area.

Robert - Where is it?" Where is it?"

Ben looked and saw Robert The Adventurer searching through the drawers. He chuckled to see that he had lost his hat.

It has been a year since Robert and Ben reunited with Cody and the other toys after escaping from Darla Dimple, who finds torturing toys rather amusing than vicious. Robert had to head back to the toys with Ben due to being accused of killing him, which had him angry about, and everyone was forgiven with Robert and Ben becoming friends. When new toys came on Christmas, he and Ben told the story about their journey, which they find adventurous.

Obi Wan - Uhhh Robert?

Robert - What?"

He asked before yelping upon hitting his head on the drawer above him. When he tried to recover, he suddenly fell off the drawer and landed on the floor.

Obi Wan and Hiccup cringed then the Jedi hero made his way to his friend.

Obi Wan - Hold on my friend.

He jumped down the bed and helped Robert up.

Obi Wan - Rob are alright?

Robert - Yeah, Yeah I'm fine Ben. Now here are the things to do while I'm gone, Batteries need to be changed, puzzle pieces need to be rearranged, oh and make sure everyone attends the meeting of what to do if a part of you is swallowed okay? Okay good okay.

Obi Wan - Rob, you haven't found your hat yet have you?

He asked with a smirk after all it doesn't take the force to tell when someone is uptight.

Robert - No, and Cody's going to go to Adventure Camp any minute and I can't find it anywhere.

Being his best friend, Ben smiled and wrapped his arm around Robert then said.

Obi Wan - Fear not my friend, in just a couple of hours you'll be sitting by the camp fire with Cody making delicious hot shmoes.

Robert looked at him with an annoyed face and said.

Robert - They're called S'mores Ben.

Obi Wan - Right, right of course.

As second in command, Obi Wan looked up and asked,

Obi Wan - Has anyone found Robert's hat yet.?"

We see the marvel heroes searching the area while Captain America speaks up.

Captain America - Negative, still searching.

Baloo and his new buddy Mowgli looked out the window and said,

Baloo - The gnome says its not in the yard but he'll keep looking.

Ariel, Pokemon Team., and the Z warriors came in Cody's room, and Ariel said,

Ariel - It's not in Penny's room. We looked everywhere."

Gohan - We're sorry, Robert.

Joker - I found it!

The Joker said when he came in.

Robert - You found my hat?

Joker - Your hat? Heh heh no,"

He said, shaking his head. He showed a toy ring.

Joker - The missus lost her ring. Oh, my sweet little clown!"

Joker's wife, Harley Quinn a woman in a red and black jester suit, saw Joker coming to her and said,

Harley - Oh you found the engagement ring you gave me when we first met.

Joker - Of course I did, I couldn't let my sweet little jester be unhappy.

Harley - Oh its so good to have a sweet and considerate clown for a husband.

Joker than grabbed her and started to kiss her face which made her giggle.

But that only made Robert more frustrated.

Robert - Great that's just great, this will be the first time I miss Adventure Camp all because of my stupid hat.

Ariel then came up to him.

Ariel - Robert why don't you look under your shoe.

Robert - Don't be silly my hat is not under my shoe

Ariel - Will you just look?

Robert just sighed and decided to humor her as he lifted up his shoe.

Robert - See no hat just the word Cody.

Ariel - Uh Huh and the boy who wrote that word would take you to camp with or without your hat.

Robert then smiled at her and said.

Robert - I'm sorry Ariel its just that I've been waiting for this all year, this is only time where it's just me and Cody.

Ariel reached over and pulled him closer to her which made him gasp.

Ariel - You're cute when you care.

Of course this made him blush of embarrassment.

Robert - Ariel not in front of Ben.

Ariel - Mmm let him look.

They were about to kiss until Ash interrupted.

Ash - Yes, but one thing I do know is that not all kids bring toys to camp. Is that right, Pikachu?"

Pikachu - Pika!

Brock - Ash, I'm gonna kill you for interrupting them!"

He snapped as he grabbed Ash and wrestled him around.

Brock - Ya just had to interrupt a perfect romantic moment!

Ash - Brock let go!"

He said as he struggled to get Brock's arms off him.

Robert - Brock, knock it off and let Ash go!

Groaning, Brock pushed Ash, sending him toward Hiccup, whom he had bumped into, and they landed on the remote.

The TV turned on to reveal a commercial with a man named Lex Luthor in a business shirt.

Lex Luthor - Hello I am Lex Luthor owner of Lex Corp!

Ash and Hiccup yelped to see that the TV was turned on due to them landing on the remote.

Lex Luthor - My company use to sell technology that was said to help mankind but not until I saw that all it was doing was causing more harm to mankind than good. Now my company sells toys to all children of all ages.

Robert - Turn the TV off before someone hears it!"

Hiccup - But where's the off button?"

He asked as he frantically pushed the random buttons.

Lex - Be at Luthor's Toy Mart because everything is inexpensive!"

Baloo - It's this button!"

He said, pushing the red button that caused the TV to turn off.

Baloo - I despise that man."

Applejack - Hey, guys,"

Applejack said as she came in.

Applejack - Okay partners I've got some good news and I've got some bad news.

Piccolo - Good news first.

Applejack - Well the good news is I found your hat Robert.

Robert grabbed the hat and said,

Robert - Oh you found it oh thanks a lot AJ! Where'd you find it?"

Applejack - Well that's the bad news.

The toys gasp in alarm when they all hear a barking sound.

Hiccup - Ah! Its Dodger!

Captain America - Canine coming! Close the door!"

Captain America said as he and Iron Man struggle to close the door.

Ariel - Robert Hide!

She said as the other toys hide for cover.

Robert ran to Cody's backpack and jumped in. Just then, the door was slammed open, sending Captain America and Iron Man toward the bed, and a puppy named Dodger came in running around the room. He sniffed under the bed until he ran toward the backpack, brought Robert out, and tossed him to the floor. He came to Robert and licked him, forcing him out of his toy mode.

Robert - Okay, okay, Dodger! You found me!" You do have a good sense of smell since Cody taught you how to find me. How did he do, Goku?"

Goku - 11 seconds," It's a new record."

Robert - All right, Dodger," sit."

Dodger obeyed.

Robert - Reach for the sky."

He lifted his front paws up in the air.

Robert - Bam!"

Dodger placed his paw on his chest and fell on the floor by his back. Robert came to him and rubbed his tummy.

Robert - Oh, good job, boy! Who's gonna miss me while I'm gone? Who's gonna miss me? Who's gonna miss me?"

Just then, Tulio's voice was heard.

Tulio - Cody, make sure you're packed up for the camp."

Cody - I am, dad, I gotta get Robert!

Robert - Okay guys I'll see you next week.

All the toys went back to toy mode, and Dodger left the room just as Cody came in the bedroom. He picked up Robert and said,

Robert - Hey Robert, ya ready for another adventure?

Tulio - Five minutes, Cody, and we'll be ready to go.

Cody - Five minutes, hmm.

Cody thought to himself.


	3. Robert's Accident

_**CHAPTER II**_

_**ROBERT'S ACCIDENT**_

Cody played with his toys for five minutes before they can go camping.

Cody - Help, Help, somebody help me.

He said as Ariel, dangling by a jump rope.

Cody - Let them go, Dr. Bear Paw!"

Cody said as Robert.

Cody - Never! You must choose Robert what will erase her from the face of the earth!"

Cody said as Baloo.

Cody - Death by spikes or death by a shark!"

Cody brought in Anchor and held him at Ariel in playing like he threatened to eat her alive.

Cody - Choose!"

Cody - Sorry, furball, but as a heroic adventurer I choose Ben Kenobi!"

Cody said as Robert when he brought in Obi Wan.

Cody - What? That's not a choice!"

He said as Baloo

Cody - Its over, Dr. Paw!"

He said as Obi Wan when he knocked Baloo off the box before swinging his light saber to look like he cut Ariel down.

Cody - Fun's over, you're safe now miss Ariel.

Cody - My hero!"

He said as Ariel hugged Robert.

Cody - Nice work, Ben!

Cody - Anytime my friend! Even a Jedi can be a hero like you,"

He said as Obi Wan.

Cody - And that's the friendship of Robert and Obi Wan Kenobi!"

Cody laughs. He is really enjoying this. Suddenly a noise got his attention. He turned and gasps in shock. In the progress, Robert's arm rips making a tear in the fabric.

Cody - Oh no!

Belle - Cody, it's time to go. Dad and Penny are in the car waiting."

She said as she came into the room. The time for camp is here.

Cody - Mom...Robert's arm ripped, look."

He said sadly as he shows the damage to his favorite toy since Kindergarten. He didn't want this to happen! He enjoys this toy so much!

Belle - Oh...well, we could fix him on the way to camp."

Cody - No. It would get worst. I...I will have to leave him."

Cody sighs as his mom takes Robert and puts him on a high shelf. It hurts the boy to do so but he can't bring Robert to camp. Who knows what could happen to him?

Belle - I'm sorry, honey. You do know toys don't really last for a long time right."

When they left the room, the toys came out of the toy mode and are shocked to see that Robert was not taken to camp due to Cody's accident.

Robert realized his arm was limb and then watched as Cody walked in the van and ride down to camp.

Robert - Cody

He then fell depressed and sad.

Goku - What happened? I don't understand."

Joker - Robert's been shelved.

Ariel - Robert, honey are you okay?

But all Robert did was move his legs that dangled over the ledge not wanting to speak to anyone at the moment. This made Obi Wan and Ariel look at each other sadly feeling sorry for their friend.

Robert was sleeping when he heard the car driving in the driveway. He looked out and saw Cody coming out of the car.

Robert - It's Cody!" Cody's back from Adventure Camp!"

Cody came in the room as the toys remain in toy mode, as did Robert, whom Cody had picked up, and he said,

Cody - Glad to see you again, Robert!

The fun had lasted when Cody frowned as he saw the tear in his arm. "

Cody - Aw, what am I thinking? You're broken. I guess I can't play with you anymore."

He dropped Robert to the floor, and the cards lying on the ground went apart, and he fell through the black spade of darkness and into the box. Robert came out of toy mode and is shocked to see the other toys that are in the box, and he climbed to the top and cried,

Robert - No Cody please!

Just then, the toys grab him and sink him into the pile as he struggled to escape.

Cody appeared and said

Cody - Sorry Robert.

Robert screamed as Cody closed the lid of the box.

Suddenly, Robert woke up screaming. What happened was all just a dream. He is still on the shelf Belle had put him on.

Robert - What a nightmare.

He saw his arm around his neck. He pushed the arm off his neck, sending it toward the books, causing the dust to spread around. He coughed and said,

Robert - Oh blast it.

He suddenly heard coughing sounds and moved the books aside to see a squeaky penguin named Mumble.

Robert - Mumble? Is that you?"

Mumble - Hey, Robert,"

Robert - What are you doing up here? I thought Belle took you to get your squeaker fixed months ago. Cody was so upset. Did you try asking for help?"

Mumble - Cody's parents were too busy with stuff. "Even she can't fix me since she doesn't know how."

Robert - Not even his dad?"

Mumble - Not even his dad. What's the point? I'm just an toy from a movie where I can't even sing, and nobody wanted to help me since they don't know about fixing me. I mean, let's just face it. I'm the only toy without repair."

Robert suddenly saw Tulio hammering the "Yard Sale" sign and said,

Robert - Great Scott!

He then turned and shouted,

Robert - Yard sale! The yard sale's happening outside!"

Obi Wan - Yard sale?"

He asked when he awoke on Cody's bed.

Obi Wan - Yard sale, everyone! Get to your positions on the double!"

Captain America - Yes, sir! "Get to your positions at once! This is not a drill! Let's go, go, go!"

All of the toys lined up as Ben walked by them with a check list and announced their names.

Obi Wan - Alright, Baloo and Mowgli?

Baloo - Here!

Mowgli - Here!

Obi Wan - The Pokemon Heroes?

Ash and friends - Here.

Obi Wan - Z Warriors?

Goku and friends - Here

Obi Wan - Joker and Harley?

Joker - Here.

Harley - Here.

Hiccup - Oh I hate Yard Sales.

Just then they all heard someone coming and went into toy mode.


	4. Robert Toynapped

_**CHAPTER III**_

_**ROBERT TOYNAPPED**_

Tulio walked in Cody's room and started picking up old stuff Cody doesn't read or play with anymore. He picked up wooden toys and placed them in the box. At the top shelf, he brought the books into the box. He picked up Mumble, who whispered to Robert,

Mumble - Bye Rob.

Robert came to life and saw Mumble in the box. He is about to be sold, even as a broken toy with a broken squeaker.

Robert - Mumble!" Think, Rob. Think, think."

Just then, he gave a whistle but didn't work then used his torn arm, and Dodger came in. He jumped on Dodger and said,

Robert - To the yard sale! Mumble needs my help!"

Dodger ran out of the room.

Piccolo - Robert, are you crazy?"

Hiccup - Don't do it Robert we love you!

Robert rides on Dodger as the dog runs down the stairs. The Adventurer toy said in precaution,

Robert - "Careful. Easy on the steps!"

Dodger goes down the stairs easily while Robert held onto him. The Adventurer toy yelps as he hits the wall but still held on. Soon Dodger came to the door leading to the front yard and opens it. Both he and Robert look out and checks things out. Sure enough, they see Belle and Tulio putting the 25 cent box, with Mumble still inside it, on a table.

Robert - Okay, now we got to get over there. And try to act casual."

He instructed quietly. They got to do this rescue mission without being caught or worst.

Dodger nods then he waltz out the door happily. He then walks onto the sidewalk and heads to the front door.

Robert, who was holding onto Dodger's side, rolls his eyes as he said,

Robert - Dodger, I didn't mean that casual!"

He barks sheepishly and goes to the front yard heading to the tables.

Back in Cody's room, the toys headed to the window concerned for their friend. He isn't going to sell himself off over a broken arm, would he?"

Joker - Move it, out of the way!"

Joker said as he moves through the crowd.

Hiccup - Where is he?

Obi Wan picks up the binoculars from Brock and looks out into the front yard. People are looking at stuff and buying them. He hopes Robert isn't one of them.

After a few seconds, he spots him as Obi Wan said,

Obi Wan - "Found him."

The toys watched as Dodger hid under the table while Robert climbs up onto the table and sneaks across it. He hides behind a pepper grinder just a customer passed by. After making sure it was safe, he sneaks over to the 25 cents box and climbed in.

The toys meanwhile look shocked. He's really going to do it!

Hiccup - Ahh! He's in the box!"

Exclaimed Hiccup horrified. This is it! His friend is going bye bye!

Baloo - Unbelievable! He's giving himself away for 25 cents!"

Baloo said.

Applejack - Tarnation Robert, you're worth more than that.

Obi Wan - Hold on a moment. He got something."

He said looking through the binoculars. He sees his friend carrying something out of the box. He gasps as he recognized what it is: a familiar weasel.

Obi Wan - It's Mumble!"

Toys - Mumble?!"

Exclaimed the toys surprised and amazed. They haven't seen the toy in a while! So if he's in the box for a reason...

Obi Wan - Look at that,"

He said as he and the toys watched from the window.

Obi Wan - He's rescuing Mumble."

Robert - Don't worry Mumble I'll get you back.

Mumble - Bless you, Robert.

Robert - Let's go Dodger.

Dodger ran back to the house, but just before they can get in the house, Robert suddenly fell off Dodger and landed on the grass, only to be in toy mode.

Dawn - Oh, my goodness, he fell off Dodger!"

Ash - Robert!

A little girl rushed to the Robert toy and said,

Girl - Mommy, look, it's an adventure toy!"

She picked up Robert and ran to her mom.

Piccolo - Oh, not that little girl

Goku - Doesn't she know what she's carrying?"

Girl - Mommy, can we keep him?"

Mother - No, honey,"

The mother said, tossing the toy toward the table.

Mother - This one has got a tear in its arm

The mother drops him on a table nearby causing him to lose his glove once more. Also, hits his chest button making Robert's voice box say,

Robert - Snakes! I Hate Snakes!

This caught attention of another customer who gasped. Turning, the man smirks as he picks Robert up.

Lex - Well, well, well what do we have here?"

Lex said. He is, unknown to the toys right now, the same man from the TV commercial, only without his business suit. He has been looking through garage sales, looking for a specific toy for a long time and now it looks like he found it. He examines Robert carefully.

Lex - "Original hand-painted face, natural dye, blanket-stitched clothing."

He then notes the rip on Robert's arm,

Lex Luthor - Hmmmm...it may be ripped here but it can be fixed.

Lex then sees Robert's bare hand and sighs,

Lex - Now if only you had your custom-made attachable..."

Suddenly the toy store owner gasps as he sees something: Robert's hat! He laughs as he grabs it saying,

Lex - Aha! Your hat! At long last I found him.

Dodger was barking from nearby. He realized that Robert is missing and sound the alarm. Belle yelled,

Belle - Dodger, quiet down!"

With a grin, Lex grabs some random stuff to add to Robert and goes over to Belle who sees him as she said,

Belle - Hello. May I help you?"

Lex - Yes, madame. I wonder how much this stuff cost

The toys who are watching this looks concerned. Applejack snarled,

Applejack - Yeah, you can help by getting that no good pig faced punk away from my pal!"

Lex - Maybe 50 cents for all this?"

Belle looks at the junk then looks surprised as she sees Robert.

Belle - Oh dear. How did this toy get here? I must have grabbed it by mistake.

She knew her son Cody will never forgive her if she sold his favorite toy since he was little by mistake.

Obi Wan, still watching through the window, mumbled,

Obi Wan - Now just give her the toy...easily."

Belle - You must forgive me,"

Apologized Belle as she takes Robert from the alarmed Luthor,

Belle - But this is a family toy, my son's favorite."

Obi Wan - Good. Now Walk away."

Belle walks off with Robert in hand, planning to return it to Cody's room the first chance she gets. However, Lex growled. He has been looking for that toys for what seems to be ages and he is not taking no for an answer!

Thinking quickly, the man runs up to Belle saying,

Lex - Hold it!"

Obi Wan - The Other way, you blasted fool!"

Lex - Look maybe we can come to an agreement, how about 50 bucks or maybe a hundred?"

Joker - You know, 100 bucks does sound like a deal."

Joker said with a smirk. That gave him a deep frown from Ariel forcing him to stop smirking.

Belle - Robert is not for sale.

Lex - Come on, all stuff is for sale. Or trade!"

Belle - Again, I'm sorry but no."

With that, Cody's mother puts Robert inside a tool box and locks it before she goes on to help the other customers.

The toys cheered happily. Luthor's attempt to buy Robert has been foiled!

Ariel - Robert's safe!"

Cheered Ariel happily. She's got to remind herself to kiss Robert when he gets back.

Goku - All right, Belle!"

Joker - That was close!

Applejack - Yee haw! She showed that big dummy."

Lex - But…

Belle - Penny, don't touch that."

Belle scolded Penny who is touching something dangerous.

Belle - Come on madame!"

But Belle just ignored Luthor making him groaned in frustration. He was so close!

Baloo - Ha ha ha! Good riddance!"

Laughed Baloo with a grin.

Luthor walks away and yelps as he nearly tripped on a skateboard.

He scowled.

Luthor - What idiot would leave...

But then the man smirks, an idea coming to mind.

Obi Wan notices as he said,

Obi Wan - "Wait a moment."

Goku - What's wrong now?"

Ariel - What's going on, Ben?"

Whistling innocently, Luthor then skated the board past Belle sending it crashing into some antiques, breaking them.

Belle - Oh dear Tulio!"

Tulio - Coming.

Applejack - What's going on?" What he's doing?"

With Belle distracted, Lex saw his chance. He runs over to the toolbox and breaks it quickly. He smirks as he opens the toolbox itself. To Obi Wan's shock, Lex grabs Robert, puts him in a bag he is carrying, and makes a run for it.

Obi Wan - Oh no, he's stealing Robert!

Toys - What!

Dawn - Steal? That meanie! That's illegal!"

Spplejack - "Tarnation we gotta do something y'all."

Obi Wan puts the binoculars down and gets into action. He jumped out the window surprisingly the other toys.

Ariel - Ben!

Obi Wan grabs a gutter and slides down the line. Upon landing on the ground, he then runs across the yard and is heading to the car that Luthor is going to. Of course, he has to hide each time to avoid seen by the customers.

Luthor smirked as he opens the trunk of his car and puts the bag with a frightened Robert in it in it. He got what he found at last.

He closes the trunk with a wicked smirk. He has pulled one over on that lady and now...well, you get the idea.

Obi Wan quickly runs to the mailbox and looked behind it. The car is about to drive off.

The Jedi toy runs to the car and jumped onto it. With the help of his lightsaber, he managed to get the trunk unlocked, opening in.

Obi Wan - Robert, hold on! I'm coming!"

However, Luthor's car hits a bump causing him to fall off onto the street. He groans as he got up.

He watches helplessly as the trunk closes on the car as it drives off. He then sees the license plate as it drives. It reads 'Lthrtymt'. He then sees a pen and picks it up.

The toys looked worried back in Cody's room. Their friend and leader Robert has been grabbed.

Ariel is the most worried of them all as she said,

Ariel - Why would anyone steal Robert?"

The man she has loved all her toy life has been stolen!


	5. Old Friends?

CHAPTER IV

OLD FRIENDS?

Luthor smirked as he kept driving his car while heading back home in the big city. He got Robert and now his chance has finally arrived. He is going to be rich, rich, rich!

In the bag back in the trunk, Robert looks worried. He has been kidnapped by some weird man and for some unknown reasons. He looks scared now. This isn't the first time he got separated from Cody. He once again wondered if he will ever see his loving face again.

Soon the car stopped making Robert hid the bag side in the trunk. Lex has reaches his destination. He then, via the peek through the zipper hole, sees the trunk opening. Lex appeared as he grabs the bag.

Once the nasty man closes the trunk, he then heads to an apartment building, where he lived, near the parking lot he parks his car at. Robert looks up at Luthor. The man looks like he's up to no good.

The Adventure toy watches helplessly as his captor came to a door of the building, opens it, and came in. As the door closes, a sign could be seen: 'No Kids Allowed. Pets Are Okay'.

Back at Cody's room, the toys were going over the crime scene about what happened at the time of Robert being stolen. Baloo and Joker were going over of what happened.

Baloo - Okay, let's go over this from the top, "Robert was kidnapped by a greedy man who stole him from the toolbox at the yard sale."

Joker - Exactly," The man was taking his car, and he went down there and away from the house."

Dawn - But what does that man want with Rob?" This crime appears to be baffling."

Krillin - Yeah, much baffling than a missing marble we found in the attic last month.

Baloo - Krillin, this has nothing to do with Robert's disappearance. Just be quiet."

Goku - Guys, I think there was something familiar about that guy,"

Piccolo - What do you mean, Goku?

Goku - Doesn't it ring a bell? His familiar voice? He sounded like the guy we've seen on a commercial."

Gohan - On TV, dad?

Goku - Exactly. That commercial from earlier was about this Pete's Toy Castle shop."

Goku's comment hit Obi Wan's head. "Luthor's Toy Mart.

Obi Wan - That's it! I think I know who that is!"

He ran to a nearby pile of magazines and pull out one that had the same man who stole Robert in a business shirt. When he showed it to them, the toys yelped.

Ash - Who's that?

Hiccup - Oh my goodness! It's Lex Luthor!

Obi Wan - That is our man.

Baloo - I should've known there's something I don't like about that guy.

Meanwhile, back in Luthor's apartment building, he, in the business suit, was talking to someone on the phone.

Lex - Yes, yes, I'll be right there, just don't keep things waiting."

He then hung up and said to Robert in the glass box,

Lex - You my friend are going to really make me very rich indeed."

He then laughed as he left the room.

Right after he left, Robert jumped out of the glass box and ran toward the window. After climbing up the boxes, he took a look out the window and looked down. He saw that he's at the highest floor.

Robert - Cody.

He turned around and spotted the ventilation hatch. He ran to it, but couldn't due to his damaged arm and as he kept trying he heard something pop out of a box laying on the floor. As he turned around he noticed a pile of Styrofoam pellets laying everywhere.

Using his glasses to see better, Robert examined the Styrofoam for a minute then said.

Robert - What in the name of?

Suddenly, he was lifted in the air, and he landed on the back of a white horse, who then ran around.

Robert - What the…?"

He saw that he's riding on a horse.

Hey, Stop! Stop, I said! Stop, horse! Whoa!"

The horse known as Maximus stopped so fast that he flew off and landed on his head.

He then spotted a young girl who came to him. She wore a black shirt, torn khaki tan shorts, a red bandana on her head, a gold bangle on her right wrist, brown boots, and a sword on her side. She then did what sounded like a Hispanic yell as if she was happy to see him.

The alarmed Robert tried to make a run for it, but Layla grabbed him and pulled him toward her while hugging him saying.

Layla - Its you, its you, its you.

She then put him in a head lock and did a noogie on him.

Layla - Its really you!

Robert - What's me?

She stood him up and pressed the button on his chest then placed her head on it and listened to the quote.

Robert's Voice box - We have to retrieve that artifact for fortune and glory!"

Layla - Ha!" It is you senor?

Robert - Will you take it easy lady.

Layla hugged him and said.

Layla - The film maker said someday you would come.

She then gasped and said.

Layla - Oh my goodness, the film maker he would be most delighted to see you.

She then let out a whistle, and out came a brown dog with a blue collar with an S on it, this was Scooby Doo. When he saw Robert he got excited and ran to him then knocked him over and started licking him. Maximus then jumped into the box and pushed out a small one then began to push it towards Robert. Layla gently pushed Scooby away from him then stood him up.

Layla - Say hello to the film maker.

But all he saw was the back of it.

Robert - Uh it's a box.

Layla - Ah but you see senor Robert, he is mint in the box. Never been open.

Suddenly a voice spoke from the box.

Voice - Turn me around Maximus so I can see him.

Maximus turned the box around revealing a man in tan explorer clothes and a hat similar to Roberts only tan. He is Carl Denham, adventure film maker.

Carl - Ah, the prodigal son has returned

Layla - Arriba! You're here, you're really here!"

She cheered, hugging Robert and spinning him around.

Layla - It's you, it's you, it's you!"

She then let Robert go.

Robert - All right, I am most definitely freaked out here

Carl - Oh we've waited countless years, its so good to see you Robert.

Robert - Listen, I have no idea what you're… Hey how do you know my name?

Layla - Everyone knows your name, Senor Robert.

Scooby - That's right Robert.

Robert still gave a confused look.

Carl - Don't tell us you don't know what you are, why don't you show him, Scooby?"

Scooby climbed to the switch and turned it on with his head. Robert looked up and gasped to see what surprises him. The room is filled with merchandises that feature him, Layla, Carl, Maximus, and Scooby. There were board games, posters, yo-yos, hats like Robert's, plastic guns, fake whips, glasses, plates, et cetera. Robert could not believe is eyes.

Robert - Oh, my, I'm merchandise. But how?"

Layla stepped on the power button, and the TV turned on. Robert turned and saw what appears to be a show about him! It's about Adventures in Toontown Robert goes on with his sidekick and pals to search for lost artifacts and treasure. The name of the show is

"Robert's Expedition."

A familiar song begins to play as the announcer begins to talk.

(Indiana Jones Theme).

"_Adventure Camp, the first camp made in 1981 proudly presents…"_

It then shows the title, _Robert's Expedition._

Announcer - Starring Robert's Sidekick, Layla. The most beautiful yet most fearsome sword fighter in the world

He says as it shows Layla she fights off a few villains with her trusty sword..

Layla -Hey, look, it's me right there!"

Announcer - Then there is Maximus, the smartest and most bravest horse there is. And of course Scooby Doo, a cowardly yet lovable canine.

It shows Maximus standing proudly and Scooby smiling.

Maximus and Scooby blush as they kick the ground.

Announcer - Also Carl Denham, the man who follows Robert and his friends to record his adventures so he can show the world.

It shows Carl trying to fix the camera as all the film gets all messed up. The toy Carl shakes his head in embarrassment.

Announcer - Then finally, Robert The Adventurer himself.

It shows Robert land on the ground with his whip then smiled at the camera as the rest of the gang lined up behind him.

Robert was very amazed. He's merchandise after the live action show "Robert's Expedition."


	6. Robert's Show

_**CHAPTER V**_

_**ROBERT'S SHOW**_

The toys watched as Hiccup clicks on the remote changing channels. Now that they know who kidnapped Robert, they got to find 'the evil business man' and find out where Luthor's Toy Mart is"

Hiccup - Oh I can't find it. It isn't on any of these channels."

Obi Wan - "You got to keep looking. It has to be on any of them."

Obi Wan, knowing Robert's rescue depends on it.

Baloo - This is taking too long! I'd take a shot!"

Snapped Baloo pushing the dragon toy out of the way. He pressed the remote very fast changing channels.

Ariel - You're going too fast!" How will you know what's going on?"

Baloo - I will. Trust me."

As the channels keep changing, one of them shows the same commercial.

Applejack - There it is, stop!" Get back!"

Baloo - Too late, I'm stuck in the 40s! Got to go around!"

Insisted the bear bank as he kept on switching channels. Soon the commercial is seen.

Hiccup - There it is!"

Obi Wan - Stop now!"

Said Obi Wan as Baloo stops pressing the remote.

A map to the store is seen as Lex says,

Lex - Look for the L!"

Obi Wan - Now Jack!"

Jack drew a sketch of the map before it disappeared off the screen. The Jedi toy takes a look at the map and nods.

Obi Wan - That is my destination."

Hiccup - You want to go? You won't make it!"

The store looks far off and who knows if he would go back?"Obi Wan sighs as he said,

Obi Wan - You remember how Robert did whatever it took to save me, right? Well, what kind of friend would I be if I don't return the favor?"

The toys didn't answer.

Obi Wan - I thought so. I'm going to save him. Anyone who wants to come, speak now."

Obi Wan gets ready as is his volunteers. Applejack, Baloo, Joker, and Hiccup agree to come along while the other toys stay behind to hold the fort.

Joker held a bag with a clown face on it while Harley placed a few accessories in it.

Harley - I'm packing you with a fake gun and your funny glasses, just in case."

As Obi Wan waits, Ariel comes over and speaks,

Ariel - This is for Robert when you find him."

The mermaid toy then kisses Obi Wan on the cheek making him chuckles nervously.

Obi Wan - Right, okay. But I don't think it will mean the same thing coming from me however."

Mumble - Mr. Kenobi..."

Obi Wan turns and sees Mumble being pushed towards him by Goku and Piccolo. Mumble coughed as he said,

Mumble - Please save my friend Robert. He needs it more than ever."

Obi Wan - I will find him, Mumble. You have my word."

Once Joker is done packing, he puts on his jacket as he said in determination,

Joker - "Let's do this!"Applejack got the window open and jumps on the roof nearby followed by Joker, Baloo, Hiccup, Obi Wan. They walk across the roof to the edge. Applejack got her trusty rope. The toys planned on using it to get to the ground.

Applejack - Hang on!"

She said to Baloo who held onto the rope. The bear jumps to the ground with the other side of the rope and landed safely. Applejack pulled it back up allowing the next toy to grab it and land to the ground.

Hiccup - I wonder if I would be more prepared if I play more video games.

Hiccup grabs it. He yelps as he fell to the ground. He ended up flying up and down still holding the reach end.

Applejack - The idea..

She grunts as Hiccup goes back down.

Applejack - Is to let go.

Eventually, Hiccup got to the bottom again and let go.

Obi Wan - Everyone, have no fear. We will be back before Cody gets home!

He says as he places his hood over his head.

As the toys waved good luck to their friends, Harley called out,

Harley - Watch out for strange toys, okay?"Obi Wan - Right,"

Obi Wan grabs AJ's rope and saluted.

Obi Wan - May The Force Be With Us.

Obi Wan jumps and landed on the ground. He lets go of the rope sending it flying up. AJ grabs it then puts it back in her saddle bag and jumps down.

By the time night comes, Robert, Layla, Maximus, Scooby, and Carl are still watching Robert's show on the TV. It shows both Layla, Scooby, and Carl walking around looking for something incredible to put on film.

Layla - Senor Denham we should really be heading back to camp.

Scooby - Yeah this could be dangerous.

Carl - Hold on I think I see something.

Just then they spot what looks like a herd of brontosaurus then he pulls out his camera and starts recording.

Carl - Layla, Scoob see if you can get close to them.

Layla - Are you loco Carl?

Scooby - No way.

Carl sighs and says

Carl - Would you do it for a Scooby snack?

Scooby - Oh Okay.

Scooby eats the treat and walks over to the herd along side Layla as Carl records them but for some reason the herd started to get nervous.

Carl - Guys you're making them nervous.

Layla - Hey I'm not doing anything maybe its you Scoob.

Scooby - No its not me.

But what was really making these animals nervous was a pack of raptors that were on the hunt and the more nervous they became the more scared Layla and Scooby became until at some point Scooby ran off screaming. Layla then got the point and started running herself then grabbed Carl as he kept recording the herd. As for Scooby, he managed to get away to tell Robert and Maximus about their friends being chased by a herd of dinosaurs. We then see Maximus and Robert running out of a cave with an artifact.

Robert - Good going Max, if you hadn't have warned me about that boulder I would be flat as a pancake.

Maximus just smiled proudly as Robert patted him on the head until they heard Scooby yelling out to them.

Scooby - Robert, Robert!

Robert - Scoob what's the matter you look like you've just seen a ghost.

Scooby then started to do impressions of what happened and for some odd reason Robert knew exactly what he meant.

Robert - You mean Layla and Carl are running from a herd brontosaurus and a pack of raptors.

Scooby - Yeah.

Robert hopped on Maximus and said.

Robert - Alright Max ride on.

Maximus let out a mighty neigh and went off with Scooby right behind them.

Meanwhile, Layla and Carl were doing there best to avoid being stepped on while at the same time avoid being eaten.

A voice is heard,

Will Robert, Scooby, and Maximus get to their friends in time? Or will it be all over? Find out next time in Robert's Expedition!"

Robert - All right! Yes!" Time for the next episode!

Suddenly Layla, the toy one, sighs sadly as she clicks on the remote turning the TV off. Robert looks shocked.

Robert - Hey, what gives?"

Protested Robert as he stood up.

Robert - Come on, let's watch some more! We coulda at least waited until the final episode!"

Carl - Unfortunately that was the final episode."

Robert - What do you mean?"

Carl - The show was cancelled after that."

Robert - What? But...what about you and Layla? Or me and Maximus? Or the herd of Brontosaurus and the pack of raptors? Why would anyone cancel a great series and leave it on a cliffhanger?"

Carl - You want to know? I will put it in three words: Star Wars Prequels. Once those hit the theaters, kids wanted more of it and pretty soon a TV version of the series called the Clone Wars shows up. Then all kids wanted to just play with Jedi Knight toys!

Robert - I see what you mean.

He remembers how he felt when Obi Wan overshadowed him the day Cody got him for his birthday. He grins as he looks at his own merchandise,

Robert - But even so, my own show! All these toys are so cool!"

Layla - Well, isn't it obvious compadre? You are popular and valuable property.

The Adventure toy continues looking at the stuff.

Robert - Man, I'm a yo-yo! Also, some comic books with me in it!"

He sees a ball and picks it up. He throws it at a merchandise that has him smiling through the teeth making one tooth being knocked out.

Robert - Well, nice teeth and yet, still a good looking guy!"

Layla, Carl, Scooby, and Maximus smile as Robert saw a catapult and activated it. A penny landed in a Robert merchandise's hand which it drops into a coin barrel. Danny said,

Robert - Oh I see. A bank,

He sees some sort of toy and looks at it. He notices a pump on himself as he said,

Robert - So what happens if I pushed this pump..."

He does so and to his amazement, bubbles came out of his head.

Robert - Oh bubbles come out! Right!"

The gang laughs as Scooby played with the bubbles. Robert finds another toy, some sort of shoe and picks it up.

Robert - So what is this thing?"

Robert clicks on a button making him yelp as a bug comes popping out.

Robert - Oh I see it. There's a bug in my shoe."

He puts the bug toy back in and grins.

Robert - Hey Scoob! Catch!"

Robert activates the shoe sending the bug flying with Scooby trying to catch it. The dog landed on a record player turning it on. Robert looks amazed as music from the record on it plays his theme song.

Robert - All right! A record player! I haven't seen something like this since forever!"

Robert laughs as he jumps on the record player running fast resulting in the song going faster. Layla laughs as the adventure toy said,

Robert - Now slow motion."

The song begins to play slowly.

Layla - Very cute, Scooby.

Robert - Hey hop on, Layla! Think fast!"

With a grin, Layla jumped on the record needle. The three on the record have fun as they dodge the record needle laughing.

Layla - Look at us amigos! We are now a complete set!"

Giggled Layla smiling. Robert and Scooby are really having fun.

Carl - A compete set that will soon be in the museum!"

Robert suddenly looks alarmed as he exclaimed,

Robert - Wait, what?"

He trips over the record needle causing him to knock Layla, Scooby, and himself off. Getting up, the adventurer said in disbelief,

Robert - Wait, what are you saying?"

Carl - Well, I guess you don't know. We are going to the Classic Toy Store in Tokyo.

Layla - Which is in Japan!

Robert - Now hold it. I can't go to Japan!

He was thrilled that he has his own show and merchandise, but going to a museum in Japan?

Layla - What do you mean?"

Robert - It's fun and all but I have to return to my owner, Cody. I mean look.

Robert shows the boot that has Cody's name still on it.

Layla and Carl gasped while Scooby and Maxumus look surprised.

The Hispanic girl exclaimed,

Layla - Oh no! He still has an owner?"

Carl - Oh my goodness."

Then he notices something that concerned him more: Layla is breathing in and out as if she's about to freaked out.

Carl - Layla, don't."

Layla - I can't go back! I don't want to!"

Carl - Layla, please!"

Robert - Did I miss something?"

One moment she is excited and happy to see him. Then suddenly she is acting like something terrible has happened because of what he said.

Robert - What's wrong?"

Carl sighs as he said,

Carl - We have been waiting in storage for who knows how long waiting for you to show up.

Robert - What? Why me?"

Carl - Luthor plans on selling his collection. But the museum will only agree to have it as long as you are in it. If you go now, he will put all of us back into storage." Its that simple.

Layla - I can't believe it! You jerk, how could you do this to us?" I was nice and yet you wanted to be selfish and willing to let me suffered in the darkness!"

Robert - Now hold on. I never wanted to come here, it was an accident!" I was at this yard sale and...

Carl - Wait, yard sale?

Robert - Yes, you heard right: yard sale."

Carl - Okay, I don't get it. If you have an owner, why were you at a yard sale?"

Robert - I never wanted to be there." I mean I was rescuing a toy that was about to be sold! But it went wrong and that creep Lex stole me!"

Carl - Let me asked you something: your owner Cody? He's the one who damaged you, right?"

Robert - No! Well, yes. But it was an accident! He didn't mean to..."

Layla - Oh si, your owner cares enough to break you."

She said angrily and sarcastically. Whatever joy she has for the adventure toy is seemingly gone.

Layla - Maybe in no time, he will break you into pieces."

Robert - That isn't going to happen and I am not going to some stupid museum!"

Yelled Robert. Why is this girl being difficult?

Layla - Well, I don't want to go to storage!"

Suddenly the conversion was interrupted when a noise is heard. Lex is coming!

Carl - Luthor is coming back! We got to go back to our places! Layla, in the box!"

Carl said. The girl looks at the box scared, remembering how long she stays in there before.

Carl - Layla, look at me. You will come out of the box. For now, get in!

The girl nodded as she jumped back into the box she came out of. Carl, Scooby and Maximus jumped in after her while Robert returns to the glass case and went back into toy mode.


	7. Wrongfully Accused

_**CHAPTER VI**_

_**WRONGFULLY ACCUSED**_

Lex chuckles sinisterly as he came into a room with a camera saying,

Lex - It's-a show time my friends!"

The man gets Robert and the other toys out of the box and puts them in front of replicates of the town as seen on table. The greedy man smirks as he takes photos of each one in different to see Robert still in the glass case, he smirks as he goes over saying,

Lex - The main attraction."

The plan is simple. Once Luthor has taken pictures of all his toys, he will sent the photos to Giovanni, the owner of the museum in Japan. The museum was making a new space and they offered any cash offer to anyone who could fill it. Lex told him that he got the perfect idea to add his collection. The toy store owner got a deadline to meet. Luckily, he found Robert. Soon, he will get what's coming to him.

As Lex took Robert out of his case, he didn't notice that part of the seam holding the toy's arm is caught being tear up. The villain didn't noticed what happened as he puts him in front of the town replicate. That is until he gasps in horror.

Lex - NOOOO! His arm,"

Lex screamed as he sees that the toy's arm was ripped off! Oh, he was so careless!

Lex - Where's his arm?"

He looks around until he finds the arm on the floor. He picks it up and begins to panic.

Lex - No, no, no, no, NO!"

Yelled the man as he tries to put the arm back on Robert to no success. He looks concerned. Giovanni wants Robert in the collection and he wants him complete, no arm ripped off! Lex can't take a picture of Robert like this. He knew he got to do something but unfortunately, he is no sew person.

Lex - Blast it all! What am I going to do?"

Then he realized something as he grabs for the phone saying,

Lex - I know! He should help me!"

He dials a number and waits. While he hears dial tones, he mumbled,

Lex - Come on, come on! I-a know you're there!

Soon he got an answer as someone on the other end said,

Voice - Yeah? Who is it?"

Lex - It's me, Luthor! I am in a bind and need you over here!"

Voice - Whatever it is can wait! I am busy right now!"Lex rolls his eyes as he snapped,

Lex - Come on! Can't you take a time out on your busy schedule? I need it done tonight!"

Voice - Hey, I need to sleep, Luthor!"

"I am not working all night on whatever it is you want done!"

Lex - Fine! But I want you over here the next morning, got it?"

He leaves the apartment still talking to the person on the phone, taking the ripped off arm with him. When he's gone, Robert comes out toy mode. His first reaction?

Robert - AHHHHHHHHHH! My arm, my arm! It's gone, oh man, it's gone!"

He screamed in a panic jumping out of the glass case. He feared this would happen! Someone carelessly ripped him. Luckily, it's not Cody.

Carl - Calm down, Rob. Let me take a look."

Carl said motioning the Adventure toy to come over. Robert does so and groans. Now he knows how Obi Wan felt when he lost his arm once more back at Dimple's house. He knows he shouldn't go loopy as the Jedi once film maker inspects the missing arm and said,

Carl - Well, not to worry. It's a popped seam. It can be repaired once Lex gets that guy over here. But you should be lucky. It could be worst."

Robert - How? My arm is gone!"

He yelled furiously. He can't return to Cody looking like this!

Layla - Who cares?

The two turned and sees Ariel using a plastic gun to fire at Robert's cardboard likeness. The girl is obviously still upset. Glancing at Robert,

Layla - Just let him go. I'm sure his compadre Cody would love to play with an one-armed adventure toy now!

Robert - Now hold on!

Carl - Layla, enough." With Robert having one arm, he wouldn't make it out there in the streets. It is dangerous even for an for an adventurer.

Robert sighs. The film maker is right. Until he gets his arm back or repaired, he is stuck once more.

That night, Obi Wan and the others were in the sidewalk until they arrived at a bridge.

Obi Wan - Excellent. It's just over the bridge. When we get there, we'll be able to make it to Luthor's Toy Mart. "Is everyone present?"

Applejack - Yeah, Ben.

Joker - I'm getting tired of this.

Obi Wan - Oh come on everyone its only 10 more miles

Joker - 10 miles, we've only traveled 2 miles and my feet are aching.

Baloo - We should just, you know, go back home,

Obi Wan - Come on, guys. "Did Robert ever give up when Dimple strapped me to a rocket?"

Toys - No.

Obi Wan - No. And did he give up when you threw him out of the moving van?"

Joker - Oh, you had to bring that up.

As Obi Wan continued, a patriotic theme started to play and the background showed the American flag.

Obi Wan - No! We have a friend in need, and we won't rest until he's safe in Cody's room! Now let's go!"

Meanwhile, back in the apartment, Lex was sleeping on the couch. Robert came to life and jumped out of the glass box to retrieve the hat. He sneaked to the couch, but before long, he heard a crunching sound, turned and saw Scooby, who had stepped on a Doritos nacho.

Robert - Scoob, what are you doing here? Go back up there!"

Scooby - I want to help you Robert.

Robert - Scoob, I…Oh, all right, but you gotta keep quiet. Come on."

He and Scooby snuck to the couch, and Robert said,

Robert - All right, Scooby. Give me a lift."

He climbed on Scooby's back and stepped his head with his foot to climb up.

Robert carefully snuck to the arm in Lex's shirt pocket. But when he reached the pocket, he heard Lex laughing and when he looked down he saw Scooby licking his fingers.

Robert - Scooby stop it, stop.

Scooby then stopped and said.

Scooby - Sorry.

Robert shook his head with a frown and picked up his arm. But just when he's about to jump off, the TV was suddenly turned on.

Lex awoke with a jump, and Robert fell off but in toy mode.

Lex - What was that?"

He saw Robert lying on the floor.

Lex - How'd you get out here?"

He picked Robert up and put him back in the glass box.

Lex - There you go, cheap case.

Robert came to life and saw the remote, and it was close to Layla. He fell back in toy mode before Lex picked up the remote to turn off the TV. Robert watched as he left the room with his arm in Lex's hand.

After Pete left, Robert jumped off the glass box.

Robert - What is your problem?" Look, I wish I can help you guys out. I really do, but I didn't expect you to pull a stunt like that!"

Layla - What? You think I did that?"

Robert - Oh, well the TV just happened to turn on by its own, and the remote happened to be right in front of you!"

Layla - You're calling me a liar?"

Robert - Well, if the hat fits!"

Layla - Say that again.

Robert - If the hat fits,"

He said slowly.

Layla - Okay, hero…"

Scooby and Maximus knew what was going to happen so they both ran and hid into a cookie jar.

And with that, Layla jumped out of the glass box and onto Robert, and they both fought.

Layla - How do you like that, take it back!"

Robert - No!

Layla - Take it back you idiota.

Robert - Don't think that I'll go easy on you!

Carl - Hey, Knock it off you two!"

Carl snapped but then fell over and Layla helped him up.

Carl - I don't know how the TV turned on, but fighting about it doesn't solve anything."

Robert - If I ever got my arm back…"

Carl - The fact is that you don't Rob. Just wait until morning when the guy comes to fix your arm to get you cleaned up."

Robert - And then I'm out of here!"

But that comment only made both Maximus and Scooby sad which Robert noticed.

Robert - No you two its not like that, its just Cody.

Layla - Cody huh?" That's all you talk about."

She then walked away with Maximus and Scooby on the side of her.


	8. Entering Lex's Mart

CHAPTER VII

ENTERING LEX'S MART

Obi Wan and the toys walk around the bushes. They had walked over the bridge and had arrived at downtown by daybreak. They should be close to Lex's Toy Mart by now.

Obi Wan - Is everybody still here?"

He asked when he and the others stopped walking.

Applejack - Present and accounted for.

Hiccup - That toy store should be anywhere by now

Baloo - Hey, guys, "why did the villain cross the road?"

Obi Wan - Baloo, this is no time for riddles

Hiccup - Oh, I like riddles, Why?"

Baloo - To get to the castle on the other side!"

He said, pointing at Lex's Toy Mart.

Obi Wan - You found it, Baloo! Great work!

The toys felt a little stunned when they saw cars rushing by.

Hiccup - Well, we tried We're gonna go back home."

He then turned to leave, but Obi Wan grabbed his tail and said, Obi Wan - No. We'll have to cross.

Joker - Oh you're not going to turn my wife into a widow.

Applejack - What's the point in trying to save Robert if we're just going to be a pile of parts.

Obi Wan - There's just has to be another way across.

Later, the toys were in cones waiting for the cars to stop. When they did due to a red light,

Obi Wan - Go!"

They lifted the cones and walked down the road.

The light changed from red to green, and Obi Wan heard the cars coming in.

Obi Wan - Drop!"

He shouted, and everyone dropped the cones. A car turned and crashed into a lamppost, which fell on the floor with a crash. The light changed to red.

Obi Wan - "Go!"

And the toys continued on. Seconds later, the light turned green again.

Obi Wan - "Drop!"

The toys dropped the cones. Two cars turned in separate directions and crashed into the walls of the buildings. The light turned red and the toys continued on.

Seconds later, the light turned green again, and the toys dropped the cones, and the trucks suddenly turned toward each other and crashed. The other cars started crashing into each other due to turning away from the trailers that crashed into the buildings.

Obi Wan - Let's go!

The toys finally arrived at the other side, and at the parking lot of Lex's Toy Mart, they came out of the cones.

Applejack - Land sakes!" We made it!"

Obi Wan - Come on, guys, this is no time to celebrate. "We got to find Robert. Let's go."

The toys walked down to the store.

Back at Lex's apartment, the door was knocked, and Lex opened it to see a toy repairman. He is an old man with grey hair, a gray suit, and a black tie. He is Carl Frederickson.

Lex - I'm glad you're here," What needs to be fixed is his arm."

Frederickson - Sir, I can do that, "but the rest of him needs a little clean up."

He picked up Robert from the glass box to get to work. He pushed the button on his suit case, and a little chair popped up. He puts Robert there and gets to work.

Frederickson - Now let me see here…

Meanwhile, at the store, the toys arrived at the place.

Applejack - Well, that's the place, "but I think it's closed."

Baloo - We're not here for more toys, AJ, We're here to find Robert."

Obi Wan - Exactly," But we must know way in."

He looked at the mat at the door and said,

Obi Wan - If we give enough pressure on the mat, the door will open, and we could go inside."

Applejack - How will it work?"

Obi Wan - If we can jump up and down on the mat, there might be enough pressure for the door to open

Joker - Well, what are we standing around here for?" Let's get to it!"

Hiccup - Wait, someone's coming," Freeze."

The toys went into toy mode as a worker walked in the toy store. When the worker walked in, they came back to life.

Obi Wan - Okay," Let's go."

The toys walked to the mat. They jumped up and down to give enough pressure for the door to open.

Hiccup - I don't think it's gonna work.

Applejack - Keep trying," It might work."

Just then, the door opened, and the toys ran in.

Obi Wan - Okay, guys, let's hope Robert's in this place.

Applejack - If we find Lex, we find Robert.

Obi Wan - Alright, we'll split up and rendezvous at the end of the store.

So all toys split up and searched for Robert.

Back in Lex's department, Frederickson was now cleaning his hands, feet, and head. What he needs to work on was Robert's arm. With the magnifying glass, he carefully sewed the arm back into its rightful place. When the work was all done, he put Robert back in the glass box.

Frederickson - Now he's for display only, A little too much, and something bad could happen."

Lex - That's it! You're a genius!" Here's the pay for your work! Have a good day!"

He gave Frederickson $50, and then he left the room.


	9. The Imposter

_**CHAPTER VIII**_

_**THE IMPOSTER**_

Inside Lex's Toy Mart, Obi Wan walked down the hall, looking for Robert. He doesn't know where he could be, but he mustn't give up. Just as he walked down the hall, he turned his head and suddenly spotted the Star Wars aisle filled with action figures that look just like him. He whistled.

Obi Wan - They look just like me.

He walked down the aisle. Just then, he spotted a Obi Wan Kenobi action figure, but this figure was wearing white armor and a jetpack.

Obi Wan - Wow. I can really use one of those."

Obi Wan climbed in the plastic cylinder and opened the plastic door. He walked around the armored Kenobi and saw the features of the armor. He waved his hand around the other Kenobi's face then sort of measured his beard and compared it to his.

Obi Wan - Hm, is my beard really that thick.

He then shrugged and began to leave but just as he approached the door, he was suddenly grabbed by the armored Kenobi who came to life, and pinned him to the wall.

Armored Kenobi - Don't count on it, Jedi, you're in a violation of the republic rule, stating that all Jedi are to be asleep until awaken by authorized personal."

Obi Wan - Oh no you've got to be joking.

Armored Kenobi - Silence! You're breaking ranks, Jedi! You've gone AWOL here. I do have a saber and I will use it."

Obi Wan - What? You think you'd hurt me with the a sword thats a light bulb?"

He asked, pushing the button on the armored Kenobi's head, turning on the flashing blue lights on his saber.

The armored Kenobi yelped, jumping back.

He growled at Ben and said

Armored Kenobi - Have you gone mad, you could have killed me Jedi or should I say traitor!"

He said as he turned on his light saber but Ben just kept looking at him with a bored look.

Obi Wan - I don't have time for this,"

He frowned as he was leaving.

Armored Kenobi - Halt! I'm ordering you to stop!"

Ben opened the plastic door and jumped out. But the armored Kenobi won't give up that easily. He jumped on him and tossed him to the plastic cylinder.

Obi Wan - Alright, you want a fight, you got it.

He said, running toward the armored Kenobi.

The armored Kenobi however spun and kicked him, sending Ben to the shelf.

The others walked down the aisle filled with dinosaurs and dragons.

Baloo - AJ, I don't think this aisle has Robert there

Applejack - Pull it together, Baloo," We don't know if he's here or not."

Just then, an RC limousine came in, and Joker was driving it. Hiccup was in the back checking through the magazine he had borrowed to know how to beat Darth Vader.

Applejack - Uh, guys, why are you driving that RC?"

Joker - Transportation can be better than walking

Baloo - Have you looked for Robert in the RC aisle?"

Joker - We have. He's not there

Hiccup - Why don't you guys jump in?" There's plenty of room for everyone."

The toys rode down the princess aisle, where the gang (except Hiccup) saw a lot of princesses dressed in different clothes. Baloo seemed to enjoy this aisle.

Baloo - Excuse me," but do you girls know how to get to Luthor's office?"

A Disney Princess named Giselle jumped in the limo and said,

Giselle - I'm Giselle. I'll be your tour guide today here in Pete's Toy Castle. Please enjoy your ride. I mean, tour."

Joker - I'm a married clown, I'm a married clown, I'm a married clown,"

Baloo - Then save some room for the single fellas.

Baloo said, moving Joker to sit next to Giselle.

Giselle drove the limo down to the car aisle and said,

Belle - This toy car aisle features Hot Wheels and the cars from the Disney Pixar film 'Cars'. A lot of them are best selling."

Applejack - But where's Luthor's office? We want to know,

Giselle - Just remain seated until the tour's finished."

Hiccup - Hey, guys, I know how to beat Vader!"

Hiccup said, showing everyone the magazine.

Joker - Hey! You're blocking the sight! She can't see, move it away, you idiot!"

Giselle - Please. Do not bother the driver while driving is in progress.

Baloo - Look out!"

Baloo shouted as Joker screamed and covered her eyes.

Applejack - Duck!"

She shouted as she covered her head with her hooves.

The limo collided into a ball machine, and the bouncing balls fell off and bounce all over the floor.

Giselle drove the limo, but the limo spun around, and the magazine slipped out of Hiccup's hand, and he jumped out to grab it, but the magazine went under the shelves.

Hiccup - No!"

He cried. He then chased the limo and shouted,

Hiccup - Wait! Wait! Stop the limo! Wait for me!"

Joker saw Hiccup at the car window as Hiccup said,

Hiccup - Dragon overboard!

Giselle stopped the car, and Hiccup tripped over but landed in.

Giselle - Please do not leave the limo until the tour is finished,"

Joker - Maybe that's why they call you 'numbskull."

Back with the Kenobi toys, the armored Kenobi had trapped Ben in a plastic box.

Obi Wan - Listen to me! You're not a real Jedi. "You're a toy! We're all toys! Do you understand me?"

Armored Kenobi - Well, that will to teach you to violate the rules."

Obi Wan - Let me go! You don't realize what you're doing!"

The toys arrived at the Star Wars aisle, and Giselle said,

Giselle - This is the aisle of the famous movie Star Wars, created by a man named George Lucas in the year 1977."

Armored Kenobi - Who goes there?"

He shouted, jumping in the limo's way. The toys yelped in alarm.

Applejack - Hey, cut that out, Ben," We don't have time for this."

Hiccup - Ben, I think I know how to beat Vader!

Armored Kenobi - You do?

Hiccup - Hop in, and we'll explain everything."

The armored Kenobi walked to the limo, but the toys don't know the real Kenobi's trapped in the box

Obi Wan - No, guys! No! You got the wrong Ben!" You got the wrong Ben!"

Applejack - Ben, where'd you get that cool armor?"

Armored Kenobi - Well my young friend, that is my special secret."

The limo then drove off.

Ben shook the plastic box.

Obi Wan - Noooooo!"


	10. Layla's Past

_**CHAPTER IX**_

_**LAYLA'S PAST**_

Back at Lex's apartment, he was taking pictures of the toys.

Lex - This is like those times back in the '80s when kids first watch Robert's Expedition. But now I'm here for big bucks by taking these toys to Japan!"

He walked out of his room as he laughed.

Lex - I gotta make the call!"

Robert came to life and saw that his hat's been repaired.

Robert - Well, what do you know? That man was a genius in repairing stuff. I never would have guessed that.

He then started to wave at Layla who still looked pretty upset.

Robert - Hello, hi, hello.

Layla - Then why don't you go back to Cody?"

She frowned. She then walked away and to the window.

Robert frowned and said.

Robert - Well what a good idea.

He jumped off the set and began making his way to the vent. But then he stopped, thinking twice about his decision.

Scooby walked up to him and nuzzled his arm giving him a sad look.

Carl - Robert don't be so hard on Layla, she's been through more than you know, why not make amends before you leave huh?

Robert looked at Layla who sat in front of the window then looked back at Scooby and sighed.

Robert - Oh, alright but I don't know what good it will do.

He then followed Layla to the window.

Robert sat by the window and spoke to her.

Robert - Hey what you doing way up here?

Layla - I though I'd get one last look at the sun before I get packed away again.

Robert - Look Layla, I understand if you hate me but I must go back. Cody is my owner, if you only took the time to know you'd..

But then she cut him off.

Layla - Let me guess Cody is a special kid and when he plays with you, it's like although you're not moving, you feel like you're alive because that is how he sees you."

Robert - How did you know that?"

Layla - Well…let's just say that it's just how Lilo used to be. To me, she was everything that was taken away."

In a flashback, Layla's ex-owner Lilo was playing with her. It all happened just before Lex had found her.

Singer: **When she loved me**

**Everything was beautiful**

**Every hour we spent together**

**Lives within my heart**

One night, Lilo and Layla were having fun under the tent in Lilo's room

**And when she was sad**

**I was there to dry her tears**

In one day, Layla was seen in the car with Lilo. She came out of toy mode when she wasn't looking and smiled.

**And when she was happy so was I**

**When she loved me**

At the park, Lilo was on a swing, and she was holding Layla while holding on the ropes.

**Through the summer and the fall**

**We had each other that was all**

**Just she and I together**

**Like it was meant to be**

Lilo ran into the leaves in fall and landed in them, laughing with Layla in her hands.

**And when she was lonely**

**I was there to comfort her**

Sadly, things have changed. Lilo has grown, and she invited her friends over. At one time, she did not notice that one of them caused Layla to fall off the floor and under the bed by mistake.

**And I knew that**

**She loved me**

Layla looked surprised as she looked under the bed. The years had passed by, and Lilo had gotten posters of movies, make up, et cetera.

**So the years went by**

**I stayed the same**

**But she began to drift away**

**I was left alone**

Layla stayed under the bed, hoping that Lilo will find her.

**Still, I waited for the day**

**When she'd say I'll always love you**

One day, Lilo was about to change the bed sheets, and when she looked under the bed, she found Layla, who went back in toy mode. She had forgotten her the whole time.

**Lonely and forgotten**

**Never thought she'd look my way**

**But she smiled at me and held me**

**Just like she used to do**

Later, Lilo drove her van down the road with Layla on her side.

**Like she loved me**

**When she loved me**

Layla was hoping to have fun with her like she used to, but the next thing she knew, Lilo had put her in the donation box with all the other toys.

**When somebody loved me**

**Everything was beautiful**

**Every hour we spent together**

**Lives within my heart**

Layla came out of toy mode and watched with a heavy heart as Lilo drove away.

**When she loved me**

In the present day, Layla had finished her story to Robert, who was listening.

Layla - You never forget kids like Lilo or Cody. But in the end they forget you.

Robert - Layla, I-I I didn't know.

But Layla just said.

Layla - Just go.

Robert knew there wasn't anything else to say to her so he just jumped off the ledge and headed for the vent. When he took the screws out he opened the door until he heard Carl.

Carl - How long will it last Rob? Do you think Cody will take you to college or on his honeymoon? Cody is growing up and there's nothing you can do to stop it.

Robert kept on looking down listening to every one of Carl's words. In a way they were true, what will happen when Cody becomes an adult?

Carl - Its your choice Rob, you can go back or you can stay with us and be adored by children for generations.

Robert started to think as Scooby came up to him, and then he made his decision.

Robert - Who am I to break up the expedition?

He said as he petted Scooby and Maximus who came up to him.

He then closed the lid and when Layla heard this, she looked down and saw Robert still standing there. He looked up at her and smiled at her and she smiled back.

The Robert's Expedition sure is glad that Robert himself decided to stay. Things are gonna be okay as long as it take half a month to stay in Japan. Or so it seems…


	11. Elevator Shaft

_**CHAPTER X**_

_**ELEVATOR SHAFT**_

Inside Luthor's office, the toys walked in with the armored Kenobi and searched the place to find Robert.

Hiccup - Robert, you in here

Baloo - No this ones empty too.

Applejack - Rob, you in there.

Baloo - AJ any luck?

Applejack - No, tarnation where could he be?

Suddenly they hear Lex coming in while chuckling.

The toys hid in the bags before he came in the office. Hiccup's tail was still sticking out, but Luthor's too busy to notice.

Lex - I hope you like the collection of Robert's Expedition when I take it to Japan on the double,"

Joker - What is that, a TV show?

Baloo - Shh, quiet!

Armored Kenobi - Is that him?

Applejack - Yep that's is without a doubt the same jerk who kidnapped Rob.

Armored Kenobi - A kidnapper, an agent of Vader if I ever saw one.

Lex - Excellent! Then you've got a deal, I'll be there tomorrow!"

He then hung up and left the office to go to the bathroom, but he seemed to leave the pictures of Robert and the gang on the table.

Applejack saw the pictures.

Applejack - Land sakes! He's gonna take Robert to Japan!" We gotta find him!"

"Hiccup - You gotta be kidding!

Baloo - Shh! He's coming back!

The toys went into toy mode just as Lex picked up the bags they were hiding in, and he left.

Meanwhile, Obi Wan had freed himself from the plastic box the armored Kenobi had trapped him in. He's got to warn his friends about the imposter, but he saw Luthor walking by, and he spotted Hiccup's tail sticking out of the bag.

Obi Wan - Oh no!

He ran down the aisle to follow Lex who was heading outside, and just when they're about to make it, the doors closed, and he crashed into them. Obi Wan shook his head.

Obi Wan - Now what?

They saw Luthor driving toward the apartment on the other side, which is the exact same spot he and the others had been before.

He looked around for a minute until he spotted a pile of toy boxes.

Obi Wan - Perfect.

Obi Wan climbed to the top and then pushed the boxes, and the boxes fell on the mat, causing the doors to open.

While he ran for the apartment, a black glove punched through the plastic screen, and out came Vader, who is the toy from the box titled "Darth Vader: Dark Lord Of The Sith."

He saw Obi Wan running toward the apartment and said.

Darth Vader - I have you now, Obi Wan.

He pursued Ben who never noticed he was being followed.

Luthor jumped out of the car and ran into the apartment, laughing evilly. The gang came out of the bag with the armored Kenobi.

Joker - Okay, we must know how to get to that place, but there are people everywhere in that place we could easily be spotted."

Baloo - My thoughts exactly, "except there's something we can do.

Hiccup - Like what, hide in the suitcases?

Joker - Of course! We'll hide in the suitcases until we get to what floor Robert's in!"

Applejack - Hold it, I think I saw something,"

She said, checking through the bag Lex had left. She saw the piece of paper and found Luthor's door number and floor number.

Applejack - Yee haw! Rob must be at the top floor of this building! We got him now!"

Baloo - Hold on," We gotta get up there somehow."

The armored Kenobi thought of a plan.

Armored Kenobi - Perhaps we can take a tunnel."

Hiccup - Uh, what tunnel?"

Joker - Hey, gents," how about a ventilation shaft?"

Baloo - Hey, not a bad idea," Let's take it."

Inside the elevator shaft, the toys stepped on the roof of the elevator.

Applejack - All right, where do we go?

Baloo - Top floor

Outside the apartment, Obi Wan crossed the street with the cones, unfortunately causing accidents with cars, and raced to the building. They heard voices coming from the grate. It's clear to him that they can't be far now.

Lex has packed up some stuff and called the airport to order the tickets.

Lex - Soon I will be rich once again and this time try to be a little more careful of how I use money.

As soon as he left the room, the toys came back to life.

Layla - Arriba, We're going to Japan! Isn't it great?"

Carl - Indeed we are Layla, first class all the way.

Robert then said.

Robert - You know what, I'm actually excited about this, I mean it I really am.

Carl - Then why shouldn't you be Rob?

Then Robert pulled Layla out and began to dance with her.

Robert - C'mon Layla.

Layla - You got it compadre.

Carl - Look I'm doing the box step

Back in the elevator shaft, the toys were getting tired from climbing on the elevator cable.

Baloo - Man, I'm getting tired.

Hiccup - I can't hold on much longer

Joker - Will you shut up?" I don't have time for that! The top floor should be nearby."

Applejack - Guys, a little help here?"

The armored Kenobi started to get tired, but then he got an idea.

Armored Kenobi - Listen, guys," I'll see if I can fly to the top."

Baloo - Fly? Wait, doesn't he think he can't?"

Armored Kenobi - One…"

Applejack - Everyone knows toys can't fly,"

Joker - He's crazy,"

Armored Kenobi - Two…"

Applejack - Ben, no! You cannot fly!"

Armored Kenobi - Three!"

He jumped off to fly, without knowing that he can't, and he fell on the toys, knocking them off the cable.

The toys landed on the roof of the elevator as it continues upward to the top floor.

Armored Kenobi - To serve and protect for the world!"

The armored Kenobi shouted. He and the others manage to reach the shaft leading to the top floor.

Armored Kenobi - That must be it. Come on."

Joker - Remind me to hit him on the head with Harley's hammer when we get back.

Then they proceeded on.

Unknown to the toys, Obi Wan is climbing up the cable, heading for the top floor.

Robert and his new friends have to kill some time while waiting for the airport.

Layla - Attention senors and senoras," presenting the most daring, smartest, bravest, and the most good looking Robert, The Adventurer!"

Robert emerged from the box with his whip as he looked around until he saw Layla and walked up to her and said.

Robert - Say there Layla have you seen any locals in this jungle?

Of course Layla tried not to laugh at this but managed to play along.

Layla - Not really senor, but we must tread carefully the locals here could dangerous.

Scooby decided to play along to.

Scooby - Dangerous?

Scooby he started to make his teeth chatter as if he was scared.

Robert - Don't worry Scoob, soon will find the artifact that will lead us to fortune and glory, Maximus.

Maximus then came out of nowhere and picked up Robert.

Robert - Lets go get that artifact guys.

But then Robert fell off of Maximus' back and when Layla tried to help him up it made him giggle.

Robert - Oh wait, wait, watch it I'm very ticklish.

Layla smirked and said.

Layla - Oh you are senor?

Robert knew what was about to happen as he said.

Robert - No.

Layla then started to tickle him like crazy and soon Maximus and Scooby joined along as Carl laughed at the scene.

Back in the ventilation system, the toys with the armored Kenobi had heard the voices, but they could almost hear the familiar voice.

Armored Kenobi - Your friend should be anywhere about now,"

Just then they heard voices and Applejack recognized one of them.

Applejack - That's my pal, c'mon y'all.

The toys then arrive at the grate, and they see a girl, a horse, and a dog on top of someone.

Hiccup - I can't see anything.

Joker - Don't worry I never leave without these.

He pulled out a telescope you see on submarines.

Baloo - Where did you get that thing?

Joker - I got it in the mart just thought it could be useful.

Joker then placed the scope through the bars and looked around until he saw the group.

Armored Kenobi - What's happening?

Joker - Oh its, its horrible they're torturing the poor boy.

Hiccup - What are we going to do Ben?

Armored Kenobi - I have an idea, use his head."

The toys then turned to Hiccup, asked,

Hiccup - What are you guys looking at?"


	12. Robert's Decision

_**CHAPTER XI**_

_**ROBERT'S DECISION**_

The next thing Hiccup knew, the toys are using him as a battering ram.

Hiccup - But I don't wanna use my head!"

The toys manage to bust their way through the grate, which surprised Robert and his new friends.

Robert - Guys?" How did you find me?

Robert didn't finish when the armored Kenobi jumped on him.

Armored Kenobi - Get down my friend!

Applejack - We came to get you, partner!"

Applejack said as she and the others charge to the new toys.

Baloo jumped on Carl's box and said.

Baloo - You've heard of Papa bear, well get ready for Bear Paw!

Joker - Prepare to meet Mr. Googly Eyes.

He placed on the glasses but unfortunately he couldn't see as he just ran into a wall as Layla looked at him awkwardly.

Robert still remained behind armored Kenobi.

Robert - No you guys they're my friends.

Hiccup got up and said.

Hiccup - Yeah were his friends.

Robert - No Hiccup, I mean they're my friends.

We then see Applejack growling at Maximus.

Layla - Hey stop that, you leave him alone pony.

Applejack then used her rope to tie them all up and said.

Applejack - Grab Rob and lets go.

Armored Kenobi grabbed him and they all ran to the vent.

But as the toys approach the vent, they were stopped by a familiar Jedi, who had appeared from out of nowhere.

Obi Wan - Hold it right there!"

Toys - Ben?

Armored Kenobi - You again?"

The armored Kenobi snapped, storming toward the real Ben.

Armored Kenobi - How dare you disobey the code!"

Obi Wan - Hey, I just came over to check my friends, and I see that they're as good as new.

Robert - All right, what is going on here?"

Armored Kenobi dropped Robert and said.

Armored Kenobi - I'm Obi Wan and I'm in charge here

Obi Wan - No, you're not! I am

Armored Kenobi - No, I am!"

Obi Wan - I am!"

Robert - Okay who's the real Obi Wan,

Both - I am!"

Armored Kenobi - Don't listen to him. "He's the ally of Darth Vader!"

Obi Wan then tapped on his shoulder and held up his hand which made the imposter start doing the same thing he did the first time. Armored Kenobi started to hold onto his throat thinking he was being choked by the force. Robert and the others just stared at him and when they looked up at Ben, he lifted his foot revealing the name "Cody" which made them believe he was the real Ben.

Toys - Ben!

Robert and the others came up to him.

Applejack - I should've known that was you.

Just then when the other Kenobi felt like he regained his breath he asked.

Armored Kenobi - Could someone please tell me what the blazes is going on.

Obi Wan placed his arm on his shoulder.

Obi Wan - Its alright my fellow Jedi.

He then whispered in his ear and he said.

Armored Kenobi - You mean it's a..

Obi Wan - Yes.

Armored Kenobi - And he's a..

Obi Wan - Yup.

The other Kenobi came up to him and bowed before him.

Armored Kenobi - Your majesty.

Robert just laughed uneasily until Obi Wan said.

Obi Wan - Well the more important thing here is, we've come to get you out of here."

Hiccup - Yeah! Luthor's taking you to Japan, and I think it means you won't be seen again.

Robert - I know, I know guys but I really want to go.

Toys - What?"

Robert - Okay look here's the thing, I'm a rare Robert The Adventurer figure and these guys are my Expedition.

He approached the remote and turned on the TV to show the series.

Robert - See? That's me!" The series was a natural phenomenon and all this merchandise. Oh man you should've seen it Ben I mean heck I was a yo-yo can you believe it.

Joker - Not me.

He said while looking at Baloo.

Obi Wan just shook his head and said.

Obi Wan - Robert, lets forget about all this nonsense and lets go home.

Robert - No Ben, (sigh) I can't go. I can't abandon these guys they need me to get in this museum. Without me they'll go back into storage probably for good.

Obi Wan - Robert you are no collector's item! You're a child's plaything! You are a toy!"

Robert suddenly glared at him.

Robert - For how much longer huh, one more tear and Cody is finished with me. Then what do I do Ben you tell me.

Obi Wan just said.

Obi Wan - Somewhere inside you, there's a toy who taught me that the best way of living is having a young boy that loves him with all his heart. And I came all the way out here to bring that toy home because I believed him.

Robert - Well, you have wasted your time.

Obi Wan and the others just stared in disbelief, here was their friend and leader just giving up a boy who has loved him since day one over a museum. Ben just said.

Obi Wan - Lets go everyone.

Applejack - But what about Rob?

Obi Wan - He's not coming with us.

Hiccup - But Cody's gonna come back home soon

Obi Wan - We'll just be there for Cody, even without Robert. Now let's go!"

As Obi wan walked, Robert sighed and said,

Robert - I don't have a choice Ben, this is my only chance."

Obi Wan - To do what Robert, to spend years in the museum while watching children behind glass and never be loved again. Good luck with that.

He then closed the grate as he entered the vent.

Carl and the others approached him.

Carl - Excellent work Rob I thought they'd never go away.

He then approached the TV as the credits show TV Robert singing.

TV Robert: **You've got a friend in me**

**You've got a friend in me**

**You've got troubles well, I've got 'em too**

**There isn't anything we wouldn't do**

Back in the vent, Obi Wan heard the song and sighed sadly. He'll surely miss his former best friend.

**We stick together and see it through**

**'Cause you've got a friend in me**

**Some other folks might be a little smarter than I am**

**Bigger and stronger too**

**Maybe**

**But none of them will ever love you the way I do**

**It's me and you, pal**

Robert suddenly remembered the times with Cody as he looked under his shoe as he scraped the dry paint off and revealed Cody's name.

**And as the years go by**

**Our friendship will never die**

**You're gonna see it's our destiny**

Robert groaned and covered his eyes.

Robert - What am I thinking?"

He then ran to the grate and lifted it.

Robert - Ben.

Carl - Rob what are you doing?

Robert - Carl you're right I can't stop Cody from growing up but I wouldn't miss it for anything.

But unknown to Robert, Carl then had a frustrated look on his face. He was up to something.

Robert - Ben.

Both Kenobis respond.

Both - Yes?

Robert - I'm coming with you guys, oh hold on a minute.

Obi Wan - Well Done, Rob.

Robert then ran to the gang and said,

Robert - Guys come with me?

Layla - What?

Robert - Cody will love you guys I know it.

Layla - Robert I don't know I..

Robert - Wouldn't you give anything just to experience the same feeling you felt with Lilo. Come on Layla this is what its all about and you know it. What about you two huh?

Scooby - Yeah!

Maximus just jumped in the air as if saying yes.

Robert chuckled. Just then, he heard a sound, turned and saw Carl using a part of his filming equipment to screw in the screw on the gate to make it tight.

Robert - Carl? What are you doing?"

He turned with a frown.

Carl - You have no idea what it's like to be a toy when you actually become one," Or perhaps you just won't take things seriously just to face the consequences of extreme measures."

He approached the remove and turned off the TV.

Robert suddenly realized the evidence.

Robert - So it was you! You turned on the TV that night and got me blaming Layla for that!"

Carl - I had to do it because sometimes you can be clumsy for an Adventurer.

Layla - Carl this isn't fair.

Carl - Fair, Fair?" Well, I'll tell you what 'unfair' is! It's about a toy leaving a store to find a kid to be played with, only to get broken apart by what a kid can really do!"

Robert - Ben!"

Robert yelled as he ran to the vent. He tried to turn the screw, but it won't move.

Robert - "It's stuck!"

Carl - Too late, Rob! That Obi Wan Shenobu isn't going to help you!"

Robert struggled to open the grate.

Robert - His name is Kenobi!"

Carl climbed to the suitcase.

Carl - Oh Whatever, stupid Lucas toys.

Cody's toys ran to Robert and see that the grate's screwed tight.

Robert - He screwed it real tight," What can we do?"

Hiccup - Could we use my head again?

Just then, the toys heard footsteps. Robert gasped and said,

Robert - It's Luthor! Everyone hide!"

The toys went to toy mode in the suitcase, with Cody's toys hiding in the vent, just in time for Lex to walk in the room.

Lex - I got the wallet, the keys, the tickets, and I'm going to Japan!

Lex said as he grabbed the suitcase containing Robert and the others.

Applejack - Rob, What are we gonna do ya'll?"

Obi Wan - Come on, everyone, to the elevator!"

The gang raced down the vent to approach the elevator's roof.


	13. Airport Rescue

_**CHAPTER XII**_

_**AIRPORT RESCUE**_

Lex started to get impatient with the elevator. As he was pushing the down button a few times.

Obi Wan and the others approached the hole to the elevator shaft. But as they approach it, a familiar evil Dark Lord emerged from below, which stopped them in their tracks.

Darth Vader - I've been waiting for Obi Wan we meet again at last!

Toys - It's Vader!

The armored Kenobi charged toward Vader, and the two fought.

Inside the elevator, Lex just walked in and pushed the first floor button.

Despite seeing the condition the armored Kenobi and Malefor are in, the original Obi Wan decided to go help Robert.

Obi Wan - I'm gonna need some help.

Baloo - Oh, no problem

He and the others help Obi Wan open the emergency hatch door.

The armored Kenobi fought with Vader, using his own saber, but Vader pushed him off with his own saber and pinned him to the floor with his foot.

Darth Vader - You're powers are weak an old man.

Armored Kenobi - You can't beat me Darth, if you strike me down I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine.

He then reached up and grabbed Vader and they both fell of the ledge.

Lex was getting impatient as he kept tapping the first floor button. As he waited, he didn't notice Applejack lowering down to the suitcase containing Robert and the others. Joker was holding the rope as he lowered her to the suitcase.

Applejack reached for the suitcase but just when the elevator door opens.

Lex - Finally!

Applejack failed to open the suitcase, and when she tried to swing for it, it caused her and the other toys to fall into the elevator. As they got up, Applejack narrowed at the door. She swung her hat toward the door like a Frisbee, and it stopped door just in time from closing.

Obi Wan - Good work, AJ!" Let's go get Robert!"

The toys ran through the door as Applejack jumped to grab her hat before catching up. They saw Lex jumping in the car and starting the engine. He then drove off, which means it was too late.

Applejack - Oh, no," How will we get to him now?"

Joker - Hey, guys," Wanna ride the ship?"

He pointed at the Pizza Star delivery truck.

Baloo - Hey, now that's a ride! If we hurry, we can get to Robert. Come on!"

When Ben turned around, he saw the armored version with Vader.

Armored Kenobi - So Anakin, "Lets head back to the station shall we?"

Darth Vader - I couldn't agree more, Ben, let's go."

The original Ben watched as the armored version and Vader ran down the street and heading toward Luthor's Toy Mart.

Obi Wan - Funny characters," No time to lose!"

He ran to catch up with his friends. When the toys hopped on, they saw the car keys left on the ignition, but guess what's hanging on the car mirror? Ewoks as they spoke in their own language pointing at Ben.

Obi Wan - Oh, boy

Baloo - Let's get him!"

Obi Wan jumped to the wheel as Applejack approached the pedals

Hiccup jumped and turned the key to start the engine. When he did successfully, Ben said,

Obi Wan - Let's go! Robert needs us!"

The truck started driving down the road to Lex, who has ran through the green light.

Baloo - I'll be the lookout,"

Obi Wan - Where's he going?

Baloo - Left.

He yelps as Obi Wan swerve from a car.

Baloo - Right, I mean right!"

The chase continues as Baloo kept his eyes on the vehicle.

Baloo - Right! No, I mean left! Left is right!"

Soon Luthor's vehicle turns left.

Baloo - Left, he's turning left, left!"

Obi Wan turned the wheel sharply to the left, which suddenly caused the string hanging Ewoks to snap, but just when he was about to fall out through the open window, Joker grabbed the string and reeled him in.

They thanked him as they tried to hug him.

Joker - Yes, yes whatever.

The chase goes on as the delivery truck followed Lex to the airport. The toys pulled over at the white parking spot.

Joker - Hey, we can't park there

Baloo - Hey, it's for unloading," Besides, they don't give tickets to toys."

Joker - Whatever you think."

The ewoks once again hugged Joker for saving them.

Obi Wan - Come on, we don't have much time. "Let's move out!"

Inside the airport, Lex spoke to the clerk behind the counter. No one noticed Obi Wan and the others are sneaking in and behind the chairs.

Lex - You better make sure nothing happens to the important things inside this case! You got that? I don't want anything ruined when I get to Japan!"

Joker - So what's the idea?

The ewoks once again chatter to him.

Joker - Would you shut up?

Obi Wan - I think I have an idea,"

Ben said, looking at the suitcase an old man was carrying.

Hiccup - Uh, you think that might be the idea, right?

Baloo - What other choice do we have? It should be easy. Let's go.

As the clerk puts the old man's suitcase on the conveyor belt, no one noticed Obi Wan and the others inside the case. When they went through the luggage hole, they came out of the case to see the luggage area filled lots and lots of cases as far as the eye can see.

Joker - Think it should be easy, huh?"

Baloo - Not if we can find Lex's suitcase," If I'm right, it's colored green with black handles and wheels."

Joker - Oh, sure, like that would help."

Obi Wan - No time for talking, let's get searching. "Let's move out!"

The gang split into groups. Baloo and Joker went to another conveyor belt as Obi Wan and Applejack ran to another conveyor belt.

Baloo and Joker approached the green case, and Joker said,

Joker - We're coming, Rob!"

But when they opened it up, they groaned to see the flashlights.

Joker - Flashlight for camping,"

Baloo - Joker don't start.

Obi Wan and AJ ran down the conveyor belt. But as they ran, Applejack tripped and fell on another conveyor belt.

Applejack - Ben!

Obi Wan - AJ!

Applejack - Just go, I'll catch up!"

Obi Wan then turned and headed for the suitcase. He finally found Lex's case and opened it.

Obi Wan - Robert, are you in there?

Suddenly Carl emerged and punched Obi Wan in the face, which hurtled him off the conveyor belt.

Carl - Take that, Jedi toy!

Robert - Nobody does that to my pal!"

Robert roared, jumping on Carl. The two fought until Carl kicked Robert off him, and he stepped his foot on his chest to keep him from moving. Then used a screw he got from the apartment to make a tear in Robert's arm again.

Carl - You don't need to suffer the consequences of getting broken, Robert!" Being a toy is about getting broken into pieces by stupid kids! A museum in Japan is better than to become a child's plaything. Now get back in the box!"

Robert - Never!

Carl growled.

Carl - So be it!"

But just when he raised the screw, he was suddenly startled by bright lights that hit him.

Robert looked up and saw his friends shining the flashlights on Carl.

Baloo - Hey, Film man, you keep your feet off my friend!

As the flashlights shine on Carl, Joker and Baloo grabbed him by the arms.

Carl - No, no!" You're fools! You're all fools! As toys, you're never to be played with! All kids do for amusement is break you piece by piece! They're spineless savages! You'll end up ruined and thrown in a trash can, and you'll all be gone forever!"

Robert - Sorry, Carl, but it's time you'll know the true meaning of playtime," Take him away!"

Baloo and Joker take Carl away as he screamed,

Carl - NOOO!"

At the luggage claim, a girl's backpack emerged with Carl in it.

Girl - Whoa, look at that handsome man,"

A girl said as she picked up her backpack.

Girl - Perhaps he could be useful for playing London."

She put her backpack on and ran to her mother.

Back in the luggage area, Robert shouted,

Robert - Consider yourself kicked out of the Expedition, Carl!"

Applejack - Rob! You gotta help!" "We got the others out of the box, but Layla's stuck and she can't get out!"

Robert - What? I'm on my way!"

Robert said. He ran to the case, where Layla's sticking out.

Layla - Robert, I'm stuck!"

Robert - Hold on, Layla!"

But Robert was too late to grab her as the case slid down the ramp of the runway. Layla went to toy mode just in time for the luggage carrier to show up and put her back in the suitcase.

Hiccup - What are we gonna do now?"

Robert turned to Ben.

Robert - Ben, I'm gonna need your help, we gotta follow her to the luggage car!"

Obi Wan - I'm with you the whole way, my friend.

Robert - Then let's go, Maximus lets ride."

He and Obi Wan jump on Maximus.

Robert - Let's go, Max!"

Maximus chased the luggage car heading toward the plane.

Robert - Come on, Maximus.

When they got the end of the luggage car, Robert said.

Robert - Ben, give me a boost!"

He stepped on Obi Wan's cupped hands, and he jumped to the luggage car to grab the ledge. He climbed up and ran down the suitcases. The guy driving the luggage car was too busy to notice.

As the men bring the cases into the plane, Robert climbed on the ramp and approached the green case. He opened it, sees Layla curled up sad.

Robert - Pardon me madam but I think this is the wrong safari.

Layla stood up happily.

Layla - Robert.

Then she hugged him with all her might.

Robert - Come, Layla," Time to go home.

Layla suddenly fell concerned.

Layla - But, but what if Cody doesn't like me?

Robert - Oh, nonsense, Cody will love to play with you. He does care for toys because he knows the true meaning of playtime. But that's not all. He also has a younger sister."

Hearing this made her happy.

Layla - He has? Why didn't you say so? Let's go!"

But they were too late to jump out of the hatch door. Robert, however, was not giving up that easily.

Robert - Come on, I have an idea

They approached the latch door as the plane started to move. As Robert looked down, his hat suddenly fell off.

But when he looked down, he saw Obi Wan on Maximus holding the hat.

Obi Wan - Can't go anywhere without it, can you?"

Robert - Ben!

Robert then looked around until he saw something.

Narrowing his eyes at one of the pipes. He pulled out his whip and then grabbed a piece of gum that was on the edge then placed it on his whip and flicked it to the pipe.

Layla - What are you doing?"

Robert - I have an idea, "Layla, I need you to jump with me."

Layla - What are you, loco? We'd get broken to pieces!"

Robert - No, we won't! Let's pretend that this is based on the episode of Robert's Expedition!"

Layla - But it was canceled we never knew if you made it.

Robert - Then lets find out.

Together, they jump out the latch and swung down to Obi Wan and Maximus as they yell. The gum detached from the edge and Robert and Layla landed on Maximus' back.

Layla - Oh, Rob, you're the best!"

She cried as she hugged Robert.

Layla - This is definitely based on the episode of Robert's Expedition.

Obi Wan - You're hat Expeditionary.

As Robert and the others cheered, a plane preparing to land rushed by, causing them to startle.

Robert grinned and said,

Robert - Time to go home.


	14. A New Family

_**CHAPTER XIII**_

_**A NEW FAMILY**_

Back at Cody's house, Cody had just got back from his camp. They pulled over at the driveway, and Cody jumped out.

Cody - Oh, that was awesome! That was the best trip ever!"

He cried happily. He ran into the house, up the stairs, and into his room to check on Robert.

Cody - Robert, I'm home! I can't wait to tell you about Adventure Camp!"

But when Cody checked out the shelf, he fell confused to see the empty shelf.

Cody - "Robert?"

Then, just when Cody turned around, he saw his toys on the bed with a piece of paper and the words "Welcome Home Cody" written in marker. He saw the Scooby, Maximus, Layla, and the ewoks.

Cody - Wow, new toys!" Thanks, Dad!"

Tulio actually did not know anything about giving Bart new toys. Then again he and Belle had had been taking care of the house while Cody was gone.

Cody - It's Robert and his trusty sidekicks.

But of course, as he played, no one noticed the luggage car parked near the sidewalk outside his window.

In the following morning, the police had shown up at a neighborhood to see the luggage carrier, wondering how it got there. Inside the house, Cody had fixed Robert's arm then Belle came in.

Belle - Cody, time to go.

That's when she noticed Robert's fixed arm.

Belle - Hey you fixed Robert

Cody - I'm just glad I left him at home. His whole arm could've come off."

Of course, he had no idea what became of Robert since he was gone.

Robert sat up and out of toy mode. He sighed happily to be home.

Robert - Its good to be home.

Just then he heard Layla do one of her Hispanic cheers again.

Layla got up and said.

Layla - Look guys, we're part of the family again.

She said as she shows Maximus and Scooby Cody's name on her boot.

Maximus and Scooby then show her Cody's name on their feet but mixed up the words by mistake and then corrected it.

Obi Wan then decided to make his acquaintance to Layla since he never introduced himself to her but also because he had a crush on her.

Obi Wan - Uh, Miss, well I just wanted to tell you that are a lovely lady with a beautiful hair in your bandana, bandana in your hair.

Of course Layla was no fool, she could tell that this Jedi toy liked her.

Obi Wan - Its uh well I must go.

Layla then grabbed him and said.

Layla - Oh you are the sweetest Jedi toy I have ever met.

Layla turned to see Dodger wanting to get out.

Layla - Uh oh! He's gotta go!"

She jumped on the car and rode it down the ramp. Flying toward the door, she turned the knob, and the door opened to let Dodger out.

After that, Obi Wan was absolutely stunned of what he just saw.

Obi Wan - What a woman!

Baloo was having trouble with the game he's playing. Hiccup approached him.

Hiccup - Hey, Baloo, can I talk to you about something?"

Baloo - Not now, I'm busy!"

He said. He sees the "Game Over" sign on the screen.

Baloo - Aw, shoot!"

When Baloo hit his paw on the remote, the channel changes to see the news about Luthor's punishment.

"_In other news, the owner of Luthor's Toy Mart, Lex, had just returned from Japan only to be arrested by the police. Police say that he was charged with theft from the Donation of Goodness, where a few toys were last seen, and he was seen stealing a child's toy from the house during the yard sale,"_

Kent Brockman said.

_During the trial, He was found guilty of toy theft and sentenced to fifteen years in prison. Despite the jail time for Lex , Luthor's Toy Mart went under new management. Kent Brockman, the Associated Press."_

They both smile at this.

Baloo - Who's to say that crime doesn't pay?"

Joker and Harley were having a conversation, which was cut short when the ewoks stood in between them.

Harley - Oh my goodness they are so adorable.

Joker - Yet very annoying, they have been bothering me since I saved them.

Harley - You saved them, oh you are so brave puddin' oh lets adopt them.

The ewoks then huddled around Joker and hugged him.

Robert was next to Ariel as he was admiring his fixed arm.

Robert - Oh Cody did a great job on this, nice and strong.

Ariel then grabbed it and said.

Ariel - I like it, it makes you look tough.

He laughs nervously until he saw Mumble walking up to him

and is squeaking perfectly.

Robert - Mumble You're all repaired!

Mumble - Yeah, Anchor had found a new squeaker for me and did all the work to fix me!"

Robert - So how does it feel?"

Mumble - Great! In fact, I feel like a song coming on!"

And with that, he grabbed the mike and started to sing.

Mumble: **You've got a friend in me**

**You've got a friend in me**

All the other toys cheer as they dance along.

**You just remember what your old pal said**

**Dude, you've got a friend in me**

**Yeah, you've got a friend in me**

Robert looked out the window to see Cody helping Penny to his mother and father.

Obi Wan approached him and said,

Obi Wan - "Are you still worried?"

Robert - Who, me?" No. It'll be so much fun while it lasts."

Obi Wan chuckled.

Obi Wan - I'm proud of you Rob

Robert - Besides when its all over, I'll have good old Ben Kenobi to keep me company. As long as the force is with us.

Meanwhile, the song continues as everyone danced.

**You're gonna see it's our destiny**

**You've got a friend in me**

Dawn and other girls: **Yes, you do**

Mumble: **You've got a friend in me**

Dawn and other Girls: **That's the truth**

Robert and Obi Wan sat next to each other as the girls stand by each of them until Ariel pulled Robert in for a kiss and Layla who kisses Obi Wan in the cheek which makes him blush.

Mumble: **You've got a friend in me**

Once the song ended, Mumble looked at the camera and winked to say, "Bye-bye."


End file.
